


A Work In Progress

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Some of Godaiin's thoughts on the coolest guy in his class.





	

Rin Okumura was devastatingly awesome, at least to Godaiin.

Most of the other people in class were either terrified of him, indifferent or thought he was a delinquent idiot. Godaiin? Less so. 

He came in late a lot, always with some hastily muttered excuse to his homeroom teacher. As of late he was getting more of his homework done, which was really good to see. Godaiin always felt a little surge of hope when Rin would do his homework- it was absolutely dumb, but if Rin got kicked out, then Godaiin would never see him again.

It was enough of a fear that Godaiin offered to tutor Rin during lunch, and sometimes Rin accepted. Of course when ever he accepted, he shared his lunch with Godaiin as payment.

Rin could cook wonderfully.

Godaiin tried not to imagine him in an apron, making all kinds of culinary delights with that devilish grin of his.

It was all too stupid- was this what girls felt? The kind of fluttering pulse sensation when someone enters a room, looks at you, smiles? 

These kinds of mental wanderings were commonplace in the daily life of Sei Godaiin.

Generally, Rin would make it through most of the day. Unfortunately, right before lunch, Rin had a habit of getting sleepy and resting his head in his hand. This happened during English class (since Rin wasn’t too great at English anyways, it was equally frustrating and understandable that he’d be bored to tears by it) The math teacher was this scary older man who had a habit of smacking people with rulers

That usually woke Rin up.

Despite Rin’s protests, Godaiin persisted in helping Rin with his coursework during lunch. If Rin wasn’t sitting with that pretty blonde girl or hanging out with the super-smart but scary looking delinquent guy and his weird posse, Godaiin was often successful.

As for Godaiin’s endeavors in getting closer to Rin, he was still working on it. 


End file.
